


Pain For Pleasure - Part Ten

by lucy_hudson



Series: Pain for Pleasure [10]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumberbitches, Dr. Strange - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Benedict Cumberbatch smut, Branding, Dominant, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, Sadist Benedict Cumberbatch, Sex, Smut, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_hudson/pseuds/lucy_hudson
Summary: The final installment of the Pain For Pleasure series involving you and a dominant Benedict Cumberbatch.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch x Reader - Relationship, Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader, Benedict Cumberbatch/You, sub/dom - Relationship
Series: Pain for Pleasure [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Pain For Pleasure - Part Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series. I left the steam out of this one and gave more insight instead. Please check out parts 1-9 if you haven't already. Thank you for reading!

Part Ten

You spent the day together for the first time since you’d been in London. The two of you laid in bed together for much of the time. You took care to only lay on your left side as your right side was still raw and painful from the wound. 

“How does breakfast for dinner sound?” Ben looked down at you with a pleasant, sleepy smile. 

“Sounds great,” you replied as you tossed the covers away and stepped onto the floor. 

You and Ben scuffled downstairs towards the kitchen. Radiohead played over the bluetooth speakers as you made vegan pancakes. It was such a pure moment compared to what had taken place in the same room just a few hours earlier. 

The next morning, you awoke to rare sunshine and happily stretched in bed. Waking up next to him was the best feeling in the world. You tiptoed to the bathroom and did your business. On the way out, the bandage caught your eye in the mirror. Carefully peeling it away, you could see the letters burnt into your flesh. You hadn’t looked at it until now. It gave you a strange, unexpected satisfaction. His. You liked belonging to him, you thought to yourself. The wound felt more like a promise than ownership. It was more permanent than any ring. You recovered it and walked back into the bedroom to find Ben sitting up in bed.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” you said as you crawled into bed and kissed him.

“Good morning,” he smiled.

“So...I looked at it,” you raised your eyebrows as you looked at him.

“And?” He waited for your response. 

“And I still don’t know why you did it.”

“Because you’re mine, and only mine.” His eyes became dark and passionate.

“Most men would just propose,” you teased.

“I’m not most men.” 

“You definitely aren’t, that’s for sure. I know we agreed to this kind of thing, but I was still kind of shocked yesterday. That seemed way more extreme than usual,” you said timidly as you looked down at your hands.

“It was,” he agreed, “and it won’t be that way again. I told you it only had to happen once.”

“Did you like it more?” You didn’t know if you wanted an honest answer.

“I liked it, but I didn’t like it more than usual. I enjoy myself most when you’re enjoying yourself,” he trailed off.

“But?” 

“But I’m a sadist, (y/n). I get off on causing you pain. Of course I like pushing it as far as I can get away with. That being said, we have boundaries for a reason. They won’t be crossed again,” he promised. 

You looked up at him, searching his face for some kind of answer as to who he really was. Could he really be both or was the kindness just an act to get what he really wanted? You resented yourself for finding his honesty and darkness sexier than ever. Why did you relish the feeling of being preyed upon? Why did you like the fear? Why was his predatory nature so damn irresistible? So many questions, yet zero answers. 

“So when do you have to leave?” You asked.

“In about an hour,” he sighed and looked annoyed.

“Any idea when you’ll be back?”

“Not a clue. Hopefully sooner than last time, but I can’t make any promises,” he said.

“Can you check in a little more often? Even if it’s just a text?”

“I’ll do my best,” he said, “but for now, come with me.” He gave you a devilish grin and dragged you towards the shower. 

After he left, he was gone for even longer than last time. Twelve days passed before you saw him again. You knew it could easily be months in between in the future. The good news is the month was nearly over. It hadn’t driven you as crazy as you thought it might. You kept yourself busy with work and enjoyed just lazing around the rest of the time. 

The doorbell rang with a delivery. You waited until the postman was gone before you picked it up. Just as you reached down to retrieve the parcel, you heard a camera shutter go off several times. You panicked and ducked back inside quickly. I’m just being paranoid, you thought. Still, you felt unsettled. Within the hour, your fears were confirmed. A tabloid posted a photo of you in the doorway with a caption that said, “Deduce this: Who is Sherlock’s new mystery girl?” You rolled your eyes at their stupidity and texted Ben a screenshot right away with a million apologies. 

I’m so sorry, I had no idea they were there. I was just grabbing a package. --

\-- Don’t respond. Don’t post anything. STAY INSIDE. 

You had really done it now. Word was out. You watched as the story spread from Twitter to Instagram to other tabloid sites. The comments were rude and mean for no reason at all. Cumberbitches are a modern-day angry mob, you thought to yourself as you pictured a bunch of crazed, angry girls running at you with torches and pitchforks. 

From the upstairs bedroom window, you peeked out to see there were more photographers waiting. They were doing a poor job of hiding. Hours later, you heard a key turning the lock. Ben walked in and you immediately resumed all the apologies. 

“I’ve done it a hundred times. They’ve never been there before, I’m so sorry…” You wanted to just rewind the entire day and start over.

“It’s fine, (y/n). Really. This isn’t how I wanted this to go, but that’s how it is. These things never go according to plan.”

You couldn’t believe he wasn’t angry. 

“So what do we do now?” This was a whole new world for you. 

“Well, seeing as you aren’t a secret any more.... We’re going to dinner. It’s time for a proper date.” He actually looked excited. 

“Won’t they be all over you?” 

“They always are. We’ll just deal with it. Get dressed and we’ll head out,” he said as he pulled a suit from a case he was carrying.

Wow. So this was it. You hadn’t pictured it this way. Honestly, you hadn’t pictured it at all. You were somehow hoping that the two of you could stay secret forever, but you knew that wasn’t reality. You ran upstairs and searched through some of the new clothes you had ordered and put together an outfit. When you were finished doing your hair and makeup, you headed back downstairs to Ben.

“You look wonderful,” he said as he took your hand and kissed your cheek. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

“Don’t start with that or we’ll never make it out of the flat,” he chuckled.

You took a deep breath as you stood in front of the door. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked with a concerned look.

“No. Definitely not. This is a nightmare. But for you, absolutely. Let’s do it,” you said as you squeezed his hand. 

“And here. We. Go,” he said as he opened the door to paparazzi cameras flashing from the street. 

There was no going back now.


End file.
